Target
by Kikki17
Summary: Sequal to Cursed. Pregnant and cranky, Sakura gets another load on her shoulders when death threats to her unborn child are made. On top of that she's been assigned to babysit her baby daddy, all the while keeping her chakra reserves low by burying herself in surgeries at the hospital. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the second installment of Cursed! wooooooo (screaming crowd and fans)**

**Now it's a bit iffy, I kind of lost my mojo for writing in Sasuke's thought process so if it's-ahem, excuse me- he's out of character...I sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID I WOULDNT HAVE NAMED HIM AFTER SOME FOOD THAT'S IN RAMEN...OKAY NO I WOULD HAVE NAMED HIM AFTER FOOD JUST NOT NARUTO...PROBABLY COOKIE...I LIKE COOKIES...**

***Tsunade in the background with a hand over her face in shame***

**With out further a doo, the not so great first chapter of TARGET (and I don't mean the store)**

* * *

It's been five months since Sasuke last saw Sakura; two weeks since he arrived in Konoha. The elders had finally come to a decision for his punishment, though Sasuke was surprised they were being so light on him. If he were an elder he would have sentenced himself to death. It surprised him more when the Hokage spoke for him; pointing out that they too had faults in this.

Now he stood in the Hokage's office, watching her seal away his katana until his one year probation was up. At least he could still go on missions-of course it didn't help that they were only simple low-ranked missions, nothing a genin couldn't handle. Well, now that he thought about it, he was technically, still a genin. This had him frowning at the realization. He knew that Sakura was a chunin. What about Naruto? Was he a genin still too? All these questions swirled in his head and in one word he could only put it as-annoying.

"Are you listening?" Tsunade snapped, finally noticing the absent look in his dark eyes.

"Hn." His head bobbed, eliciting a scowl from the Godaime.

"You will be monitored at all times by the former Team 7-"

"Former?"Sasuke questioned confused.

Tsunade sighed. "Once Naruto finally passed the jonin exams, Kakashi took on another genin team."

Sasuke could only concentrate on one thing. "Naruto passed the jonin exams?"

Another sigh. "Yes, you would know that already if you weren't so busy daydreaming."

Sasuke opened his mouth to remark to that, annoyance bubbling in the back of his head, when he was interrupted by a quick knock on the door. His response was automatic as he stepped back into the shadows of the Hokage's office.

"Come in." Tsunade said, giving Sasuke a glare. The door opened, and who ever it was brightened Tsunade instantly.

"Aah, Sakura! Did you finish tho-"

"You liar!" Sakura screeched, stomping into the room. Her hair was tied in a knot at the base of her neck, a red long sleeved shirt on with the white medical flack jacket over it and a pair of trainers with navy capri's on. Her eyes were narrowed at her former Sensei, anger clearly written all over her.

She was completely oblivious to the Hokage's guest, who was starting to radiate some sort of emotion as he stared at her swollen stomach. Sakura slammed her hands on the desk.

"You said that I had a four day break yesterday, and all of a sudden, I magically have a major surgery on the first day of this specific break that I've been requesting for the past two months!"

Tsunade laughed, coming out as a very ladylike cough, "I'll add a day to your break."

Sakura leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip.

"Fine. Two days." Tsunade pouted. She was met with a glare and silence.

Tsunade relented, "Fine a week."

A smile spread across her face, pleased with her 'winnings'.

"Sakura."

Said person froze, shoulders stiffening and eyes wide. Slowly she turned around, blinking at the sight of her baby's daddy. He looked pissed. His hair was hanging over his eyes, making the Sharingan all that much more sinister looking. Like by the river of healing, he lacked the large purple belt and simply wore pants with a holster on his leg, his usual nin-sandals, and a grey shirt.

"S-Sasuke?" She questioned, licking her dry lips. "What are you doing here? If the council finds out"-

Tsunade cut her off, quickly supplying information so the pregnant medic wouldn't stress out.

"He's been back for two weeks, Sakura. The Council finally decided his punishment yesterday. He has a year of probation and six months of constant monitoring."

A muscle in Sakura's cheek twitched. "T-two weeks?"

Sakura's chakra flared, letting both in her company know she was beyond pissed. Her green orbs glared at Sasuke in a menacing way that had him immediately deactivating his Sharingan.

"You've been back for a week and you didn't even think to stop and see me?" She marched over to him, grabbing a hand full of his shirt and pulling him down so that he was eye level with her. "Do you have any idea how excruciatingly irritating everyone around here is? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" She shook him slightly.

He glared, prying her hands off his shirt. From what he could see, she had been doing fine without him. He eyed her stomach, glaring at it then looking back at her. He wondered how she ended up like this, pregnant, and he wondered who the father was so he could do some damage.

Sakura cocked her head, her anger momentarily gone. "What're you-oh." She rubbed her stomach, looking at it with raised brows. A smirk made it's way up on her face. "So, I'm pregnant."

Tsunade snorted in the back ground, "No, shit."

There was an awkward silence as Sasuke glared, Sakura stared, and Tsunade drank.

"Who's the father?" It seemed to take Sasuke forever to get that question out of his mouth. He didn't really want to know the answer. He was mad at Sakura. Really mad; how could she move on to someone else so easily? Judging by how far along she was, she had to have gotten pregnant about a month after she left.

Sakura's plain stare turned into a glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"I believe, Sasuke wants to know who your baby's dad is." Tsunade piped up, a slight slur to her voice.

Sakura's brows raised as she regarded him for a moment. He doesn't know?

An evil smile lilted up on her face. "Hmm, let's see.." She cocked a hip, rubbing her chin in thought.

"He's very tall, and he's a ninja." She tapped her chin.

"He's from one of Konoha's Clans." Tsunade interjected.

"As a matter of fact, he's the heir." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a glance, and noticing with satisfaction that he was silently fuming. "He has black hair, and fair skin."

Silent as she thought more. "Oh, and his eyes. I love his eyes. They're this beautiful shade of black."

Sasuke stared at her. The anger was boiling inside of him. She literally had him replaced. She went and fucked someone else who resembled him, and he was beginning to think that Sakura had returned to her normal fan-girling self when she scowled at him. "I'm describing you, Sasuke. Do you honestly think that I'd sleep with someone else?"

The anger went out like a candle flame.

Tsunade spoke up from her drunken state at her desk after quietly watching the two interact. "How about that Sasuke? You already have a pre-made family waiting for you. Don't screw up; the new addition to the Uchiha Clan has the ability to completely paralyze you in your sleep."

Sasuke and Sakura's face turned red as they glanced at the drunken Hokage.

* * *

**also like in the Cursed the chapters are pretty short. *open mouth smile with two thumbs up***

**(BOOOOOO! *a nicely aimed tomato lands on my face*)**

**Hey, did I ever tell y'all about my beef with tomatos?**

**Okay so I hate tomatoes. (shocked gasp from Sasuke) I hate them with a passion, I can't eat them in my salads (not that I eat salads or anything) or my spagetti sauce (is that how you spell spagetti?) or any kind of pasta sauce...or on my pizza...Or in anything else...except ketchup (I eat ketchup with almost everything...even my tacos!)**

**Yea and this was never the case. I used to love tomatoes, and when I say love I mean LOVE. But it all went down hill when my dying...Well I don't know what his relation is to me (we always called him Papa Henry)...But anyways he gave me this brown paper bag FILLED TO THE TOP with CHERRY FRIGGEN TOMATOES! ( I ate them all in less than ten minutes and I was only...what? I think Nine at the time? **

**Yea so ever since then I've never been able to eat a tomato...I actually tried one about a couple of months ago and my fiendish friends laughed at me cause my face scrunched up and they compared me to a troll.**

**Haha, did you know in the 15th Century they thought tomatoes were poisonous? We did this survey thingy in school and one of the questions was If you could go back in time when would it be and why? **

**AND of course like the dumb ass I am I put: 15th Century so I could go to the theatre and eat a tomato in front of everyone and pretend to die then "haunt" everyone. Because I'm EVIL (hissssss)**

**And that's my story...:) Hope you enjoyed ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade glared at the two ninja before her. "If I hear any complaints about you from the civilians and ninja alike, I will personally kick you out of this villiage quicker than you can throw a shuriken. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded quickly, bowing their heads slightly in respect.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "There are quarters prepared for you on the west side of town, my succesors will escort you to them."

A door opened behind them, revieling Sakura and Naruto. Both duo's eyed each other.

Sakura grinned coyly, "Karin."

"Who knocked you up?"Karin asked smugly, "you're pimp?"

Naruto glanced at Karin then Sakura, who was currently smirking triumphetly. "The dad is Sasuke."

Karins gaze turned red, along with her face, her shoulders shaking in silent rage. Suigetsu spoke up, looking curiously at the pair before him. "You both are succeeding the Hokage position?"

Naruto shook his head, a grin on his face. "No, I'm suceeding Tsunade-Baa-chan as Hokage, Sakura-chan is succeeding her as Sannin."

Suigetsu's brows shot up into his hair line as he regarded the pregnant woman. "That's impressive."

Sakura raised her brows in recognition a small blush of embarrasment on her face. "Erm, yeah. This way."

She turned, motioning for them to follow, a quiet Naruto trailing behind.

Karin glared at the pink-haired girl. Her hate intensified the moment the pink haired little slut told her the baby was Sasuke's. She wondered what Sasuke thought of the baby and the fact that she wasn't the one carrying it.

As they stepped into an apartment complex, Karin's nose wrinkled. The lobby was bright with light green walls, a light brown carpet and stiff looking beige sofa's. Hardly the comfort she was told it would be by the Hokage, in Karin's opinion. Sakura led them up the stairs, moving surprisingly fast, for someone of her size.

"Your rooms are right over here." She said, pointing to two doors across from each other. "If you need help with anything the land lord will be in the room downstairs." She turned, handing them both a key. "Karin on the right, Suigetsu on the left. You'll find that food has been stored for you, along with some clothing and furniture. It's not a lot but it'll pass you over for a while. You'll need to get a job of some sorts to sustain yourselves. You only have the first two months paid for you already."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sakura glared at her. "You should be more grateful. It was me who convinced Lady Tsunade to let you stay. She was bent on having you both executed."

Suigetsu's eyes widened conciderably. "Thank you, then." He found a new respect for this pregnant woman. Someone Sasuke had taken very lightly proved to be very powerful and, in his experiences with her, kind. Those were two characteristics that are rare together.

Sakura smiled and turned to leave, waving over her shoulder. "Be good."

She disappeared around the corner. Suigetsu looked at the blonde who stood quietly behind him. "Naruto, right?"

There was a serious expression on his face as he studied the pair before him. "Do you guys like Ramen?"

Karen sighed, expecting a serious queston from him. She sniffed, walking to her door and opening it, slamming it in their faces. She had work to do and there was no way she was leting anyone get in her way. Especially that Sakura.

"What do you mean you have to work?" Sasuke questioned, gaurding the door to the outside world. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke. I'm pregnant, you act like I have a major illness. Besides that until the baby is here I'm the head doctor at the hospital."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're pregnant. You shouldn't be overworking yourself-"

"Sasuke," Sakura snapped, glaring at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and besides that, I still need to drain my excess amount of chakra or else it'll choke the baby."

Sasuke was silent. He sighed and stepped aside. "Just don't overwork yourself."

Sakura smiled, kissing him on the cheek for his concern. "I'll be back before sunset."

The door closed behind her. Sasuke stared glumly at it, deciding if he should follow her to the hospital or continue with the surprise he had in store for her.

At the moment, Sasuke lived with Sakura in her small two bedroom apartment-though they really only needed one room-and with Sakura due in four months, it would become crowded, especially since Naruto and Hinata were constantly over.

Yesterday, after Sakura and his little word spar in the Hokage's office, Sasuke had gone to the Uchiha Compound and began to clean it up, deciding to live there once again. Around dinner time it was Sakura who found him, giving him a small dinner. He had decided that he wanted her there with him to live with him. And that was when he decided to give her a house. He took of with a nod, determined to finish the house within the month. He wanted her to be settled and "nest" before the baby was born.

******Omyjeezus guys! I am so sorry! This took me forever to write! and it's not even good and it's so short and choppy! I'm sorry guys! I've just been busy and it's been hectic lately! Forgive me! T-T**

******Though I do like that little insight thing at the end with Sasuke. I might dig more into that in the next chapter, and I'm not sure yet but one of these chapter's I might have dedicated to Naruto and Hinata. I dunno though, it depends on my writing...Also I am about to post a new story Demons, Witches and Magic! Oh My! It might be posted in a fortnight...I actually have no idea what that means but it sounds cool :) **

******Hopefully my next chapter will be better than this one. **


End file.
